Mutants Genetic Gladiators Wiki:Wiki Guideline
Adding a new Mutant page To adding a new Mutant page, you should use the below box to create it. Then the below form will occurs and will support you to finish it easily. To coping the form, you must turn your editor to Source editor, or Classic editor in Source Mode before copy-paste it. PLEASE DO NOT USE THE BOX WHEN YOU'RE USING Wikia's new VisualEditor and please turn your either to Wikia's classic rich-text editor (where available) or Source editor before using it! preload=Template:Mutant page default=enter mutant name here buttonlabel=Create a new Mutant page! width=50 |image= |Genes = GENE1,GENE2 |Ability = Drain Life/Retaliate/Shield/Wound/Boost/Curse |Ability Percent = |Health = |Speed = 0.00 |Category = / / / / / / / |Bingo Availability = Starter (any), Cross Mutation (any), Others ( only) |Breedable? = Yes/No/Elite versions only/Specific parents }} is a CATEGORY GENE1-GENE2 mutant which can be obtained through the LOCATION. Appearance Needs information Stats * Attack: Needs information * Life: Needs information * Speed: Needs information Attacks ??? * Damage: ??? * Upgrade: ??? ??? * Damage: ??? * Upgrade: ??? Biography Trivia * Needs information Possible references * Needs information Gallery Discard-it.png Manual of Style *' ' (Template:stub) :This template is attached for some pages that needed to be improved as missing some information on that. You can remove it once the information in page is pretty enough without any missing information needed. See Wikipedia:Stub for more information. *' ' (Template:InfoboxMutant) :This template is for the generic information of the mutant. Each parameters should be used properly or will took an error in result instead. The below is about each parameters: :*''name = '' ::This parameter is for mutant's name. The magic word follows page's title immediately, so you don't have to touch it unless some unique cases such as Darwin (Mutant) which is needed to change to proper name. :*''image= string'' ::This parameter is for mutant's image. The submitted image should be basic/default version of the mutant. String should be written like FILENAME.FILEFORMAT (e.g. string.png) and uploaded in . :*''Genes = GENE1,GENE2'' ::This parameter is for mutant's gene(s). You simply replace GENE1,GENE2 to proper gene combo. For monogene mutants, you should only put GENE1 instead. :*''Ability = Drain Life/Retaliate/Shield/Wound/Boost/Curse'' ::This parameter is for mutant's ability. You simply choose the proper ability and remove the rest. :*''Ability Percent ='' ::This parameter is for the percentage of mutant's ability. The writting should be formed like "25% at lv.1 - 35% at lv.25". :*''Health ='' ::This parameter is for mutant's HP. You simply put proper HP value in the blank. It should be based on the lv. 1 basic version(or default version for Exclusive mutants), without any upgraded value by Orbs. For lv. 1 same versions with different hp numbers, you should put it like "123-456". :*''Speed = 0.00'' ::This parameter is for mutant's speed. You simply replace 0.00 to proper speed value. :*''Category = / / / / / / / '' ::This parameter is for the category(s) of the mutant. You simply choose the proper category and remove the rest. For some cases with multiple categories such as Buck Maurice, you should put multiple category templates without /(slash). :*''Bingo Availability = Starter (any), Cross Mutation (any), Others ( only)'' ::This parameter is for which Mutants Bingo chart(s) requires this mutant to complete. You simply can replace it by other bingo chart's name other than the placeholder; but you must separate each charts by put ", "(including non-break space; without qutation marks) between each charts. Or you simply can replace all values by "N/A" if the mutant doesn't belong to any bingo charts. :*''Breedable? = Yes/No/Elite versions only/Specific parents'' ::This parameter is for the availability of the mutant via Breeding. You simply choose the proper one and remove the rest. *'Overview' :This section is for a pretty overview of the mutant. You should replace capped characters to proper values. *'Appearance' :This section literally is for describe the appearance of the mutant. *'Stats' :This section is for the stats of the mutant. It should be based on the official information in game and basic/default version of it. *'Attacks' :This section is for the attacks available in the mutant and replace ??? to proper attack name/damage values. As with the Health parameter in , you should put the value like "123-456" if there's lv. 1 same versions with different attack damages. For some mutants with spread attack(s), you should edit (gene icon) to and put "to each target" sentence on end of values like the below example: :: Spread attack ::* Damage: 123 to each target ::* Upgrade: 222 to each target :Note that the damage values of upgraded attacks MUST be referenced from official information like this. If neither of official info are available, it should have been calculated from a proof screenshot indicating a mutant with its own upgraded attack(s). :Even though we can presume the value of upgraded attack by just multiply normal value by 1.5 for most mutants, it is not recommended due to no able to get a same value of official one in most case and should remain as "???" until it is proven through said either way. *'Biography' :Just replace "???" (without quotation marks) by the whole text of mutant's Biography. *'Gallery' :Put images that properly relate to the mutant. The default image Discard-it.png should be removed if the proper image(s) was added in a page. *' ' (Template:Mutants) :This template is a navigation for mutants. Just leave it alone. How to add an image in a gallery in a page If you want to add an image in a page, please take following steps: #Click the a photo to this gallery button #Click the blank cell with a picture image with (+) #Select an image you want to add among listed images #Click Select button #The caption of the image can be empty, though we recommend you to put the caption about the image (like typing "Platinum Zombie") and click Done button once it's done #Once you've noticed that an image is added in the gallery, click Finish button to complete it Category:Browse